


Hey sweetie

by NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, I AM SORRY, I hurt myself writing this, No happy ending here, even shaw has shortly one, feel free to yell at me for this, i guess, it's based loosely on root's deathscene, my only excuse is that I am sick and felt angsty, shoot, there is actually not much plot just many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL/pseuds/NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL
Summary: Root is hurt and calls Shaw to say goodbye without actually saying goodbye. (It makes sense when you read it)





	Hey sweetie

„Hey, sweetie.“

„Root, we are on a mission. Whatever you want to talk about we can still talk about it later.“

„Don’t be so grumpy, Sam. Can’t a girl just call her girlfriend on a mission because she misses her.“

„Girlfriend? Really Root? You are getting soft on me. What comes next? A shared apartment? A proposal?“, Shaw’s voice was dripping with bitter irony.

Laughing hurt but so did everything else and so Root laughed anyway.  
„Any particular apartment you’ve laid your eyes on then, sweetie?“ 

This woman would be the death of her with all her talking and feelings.  
But with the image of them both sharing an apartment came a light warm tingling in her stomach.  
Easy to ignore. It was war. There was no time for Root’s sappy ideas of a „couple“.   
After it though. Maybe 

„Yeah, it is in an old subway tunnel. But I have to share it with with a crazy woman who thinks she is the interface to an ASI. But her dog makes it bearable.

Roots‘ lips curled upwards, as she leaned more heavily on the red car. Breathing was becoming harder with every bit of air she willed into her body but she wasn’t finished. Not yet. With her back to the car, she plunged unceremoniously onto the grass.   
„Should I be jealous?“

Shaw shook her head vigorously from one side to the other.   
“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“And all yours.”  
The grass around her was colored in her blood and her vision was getting more blurry by the second. 

„When all of this“, she gestured out of the window of the car even though Root couldn’t see her,   
„is over. Maybe we can talk about… our options. But not through an earpiece. And there better be food“.

Root’s smile could light up an empty room.   
„So you’re saying maybe someday?“

„Yeah sure Root. Maybe someday. In the distant future“  
Shaw’s voice didn’t let out one ounce of emotions. 

„Goodbye Sameen then.“ 

„Bye Root.“   
Root clicked on her earpiece. That went better than anticipated. But that might just be, her from the blood-loss fuzzy brain, talking.   
Harry had called for an ambulance. But Root knew that any help was 1 and a half litre of blood too late.   
And now after her call with Shaw, she could close her eyes and wait for the darkness to take over and with it her pain. 

 

In a sea of her own blood and her fingers closed around a photograph found Finch her not even 5 minutes later.  
He had wanted to give her a bit of privacy for her last call. He had seen the wound. He knew that there was no way she would survive that. 

After the doctors confirmed her passing to him he kneeled beside her. Slowly and carefully extracting the photo from her death-cold fingers. 

He wasn’t surprised to see that it was Shaw on it, who was padding Bear and smiling.  
When he stood up there was already John at his side.  
„Samaritan?“  
Finch just nodded. 

„We will kill them.“

„Yes, we will.“

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but I had to.   
> Feel free to yell here at me. Or on my Tumblr (@nathanieltheangel).


End file.
